Orbs
Orbs are stones made up of rarefied souls that, when collected, offer party members various benefits. Most often, they are dropped by enemies, though some can be picked up in hidden areas or even purchased in shops. There are six types of orbs. Red Orb Red orbs are the most common type of orb. Enemies always drop at least a handful after they're defeated, while bosses often drop a large amount. They can also be found by exploring unusual and out-of-the-way places, some of which only Raziel and Zelda are capable of reaching. Lastly, red orb pillars are scattered throughout the world. Attacking them causes them to drop red orbs for the characters to pick up. Red orbs can be used to upgrade Skills, usually through purchasing spells, techniques, etc., or leveling up Pokemon. Be sure to always pick every red orb up that you encounter. Green Orb Green orbs are the second most common type of orb, though appear much less frequently than red orbs. Enemies drop them after they're defeated when the party is runni ng low on HP and curative items. Some types of enemies, such as Hell Vanguards and Zephonim, never drop green orbs. Bosses also never drop them when defeated. Green orbs are used immediately upon being picked up. Each restores 10 HP to the party member whose health is lowest. It is not wise to keep one's stock of curative items low in the hopes of getting by on green orbs. Though they appear fewer times when a party is well-stocked, the chances of finding one are slim in certain areas of the game and when facing certain enemies. If you find one, though, don't hesitate to pick it up. If all party members' HP pools are full and a green orb is found, it converts to ten red orbs. White Orb White orbs are the third most common type of orb, and appear very infrequently. Enemies drop them after they're defeated when the part is running low on MP and magic- restoring items. Some types of enemies, such as Fighting-type foes, never drop white orbs. Unlike green orbs, however, bosses occasionally drop them mid-battle when struck. White orbs are used immediately upon being picked up. Each restores 25 MP to the party member whose magic pool is lowest. It is not wise to keep one's stock of magic-restoring items low in the hopes of getting by on white orbs. They are fairly rare, and the character who you want to get it may not always be the one to benefit from picking it up. Always pick them up when found. If all party members' MP pools are full and a white orb is found, it converts into twenty-five red orbs. Blue Orb Blue orbs are the fourth most common type of orb. Unlike the previous three, they are never dropped by enemies or bosses. Instead, blue orb fragments can be found and picked up in various parts of the game. When four fragments are collected, they are combined for form a full blue orb. Tucked away in hidden areas, hunting them down is often a high priority before facing particularly difficult areas and enemies. A few rare shops also sell them, but at very high prices and in limited quantities. Blue orbs can be used to permanently upgrade Stamina. Each one increases a character's Stamina by 10, thereby increasing their HP pool by 100 points. Once a character has reached their Stamina capacity (100), blue orbs cannot be used on them anymore. It is generally wise to at first reserve blue orbs for characters with low Stamina to bring them up to par with the others. Each character reaches a different Stamina limit - barring blue orbs - at their final level. Thus, using blue orbs beyond this would be a waste. What follows is a list of the maximum number of blue orbs to use on a particular character: Cloud = 22 Dante = 18 Raziel = 16 Zelda = 19 Cynthia is a special case. Because she does not possess a core set of stats, using a blue orb on her grants all the Pokemon she has caught a Stamina increase of 5. Thus, the more Pokemon she has captured, the better the effect will be. There are 100 blue orbs scattered throughout the Collided World. Divvying them up as suggested will allow you to max out all your characters' Stamina stat and HP pool. Purple Orb Purple orbs are the fourth most common orbs type of orb. They, like blue orbs, are not dropped by enemies and bosses, but are instead picked up and purchased throughout the game. However, they do not come in fragments, but as whole orbs. Purple orbs can be used to permanently upgrade Magic. Each one increases a character's Magic by 5, thereby increasing their MP pool by 50. Once a character has reached their Magic capacity (100), purple orbs cannot be used on them anymore. Each character reaches a different Magic limit - barring purple orbs - at their final level. Thus, using purple orbs beyond this would be a waste. What follows is a list of the maximum number of purple orbs to use on a particular character: Cloud = 5 Dante = 14 Raziel = 8 Zelda = 7 Cynthia is a special caste. Because she does possess a core set of stats, using a purple orb on her grants all the Pokemon she has caught a Magic increase of 2. Thus, the more Pokemon she has captured, the better the effect will be. There are 50 purple orbs scattered throughout the Collided World. Divvying them up as suggested will allow you to max out all your characters' Magic stat and MP pools. Gold Orb Gold orbs are the least common of all the orbs. They are a rare find, though at least one exists on each continent. They are not picked up from enemies or bosses, though a hidden boss does carry one as a Steal item. Gold orbs, once picked up, are carried around like items. They cannot be selected or actively used. Instead, whenever a party member perishes, a gold orb is automatically used to resurrect them on the spot with full HP and MP. (A prompt is always given beforehand, however, asking if the player would like to use it or leave the fallen player as is.) There are 25 gold orbs scattered throughout the Collided World. Category:Items